Puzzleshipping Fluff
by Kiwikida
Summary: Random one-shots of Puzzleshipping and all of its fluffy galore! They are quite short, but they're still fluff-packed!
1. Poems Galore

Yugi was confused. Very confused.

The small teen had come home to find that the house was completely filled with random sticky notes, and that wasn't all, each and everyone one of them had a poem on them; written in the tiniest writing Yugi had ever seen. It was incredible.

He slowly wandered about the house, looking for the only person that could possibly be responsible for this; Yami. It wasn't really a game of guessing - Yugi just knew that Yami was the only one in the house when he went to work or school, so it could only be him.

Yugi went down to the kitchen (Yami was usually in there) and peeked in. A small smile escaped his lips when he saw that Yami was sitting at the kitchen table, writing on a wad of sticky notes. The smooth surface had scrapes on it from where the pen marks had been, and Yugi knew that Yami would hate himself for it later.

Yugi's hair swayed as he sauntered over to Yami, standing behind him and watching him scribble away. The table was literally covered with sticky notes, and Yugi thought that if he wasn't careful, he would be too.

Yami suddenly stopped writing, and a large red mark from where the pen had been was clearly visible on his hand. He put the pen down and slowly turned to face Yugi.

Yugi had to suppress a small giggle and blush as he saw that Yami was wearing glasses. It did make him look quite handsome, in Yugi's opinion. He booped Yami's nose and the elder stood up, making the younger have to look up at him.

"What are all these notes, Yami?" Yugi asked, literally pointing everywhere in the room. They were on everything.

"I was bored," Yami's monotone voice made Yugi sigh – he didn't put any emotion into most of his words anymore, "And we had a lot of sticky notes..."

"...So you decide to write a poem on each and every one of them and stick them around the _entire_ house?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Well I got the idea of writing poems because I started to think of you, and then all of these things that I wanted to say to you came rushing out of my brain and THEN I noticed the sticky notes...And sticking them around the house was the only way I could get you to look at them."

Yugi blinked and looked at Yami, and then at the sticky notes around the kitchen. He slowly walked over to one and took a closer look at it.

_Aibou, I love you._

_Aibou, don't you get it yet?_

_Aibou, I'll never stop loving you._

_Aibou, I love your amethyst eyes._

_Aibou, aibou, aibou, aibou._

_No matter how many times I say it,_

_The word never does justice,_

_To what I feel for you._

Yugi felt a little bit brighter inside with reading the note. He turned back to Yami and smiled widely at him, "Is that really the reason for all of these sticky notes?"

"Yes," Yami nodded, "It is."

Yugi grinned and walked over to Yami, kissing his cheek lightly and giving him a cuddle.

"You really are a special person, Yami." Yugi murmured, hugging Yami tighter and sighing happily.

Yami have a small chuckle and held Yugi close, nodding lightly, "And I'm glad you can handle me."

Yugi giggled cutely and looked up at his lover, who had placed his forehead against Yugi's by this point. It didn't take long for them to envelop in a passionate kiss.

**Can't believe I'm actually writing all this fluff for no good reason other than my own joy XD **

**I'm having a Puzzleshipping moment so if you'll excuse me I'll just fangirl while I wonder how the fudge I came up with such a random and yet so fluffy idea. It's a short one-shot but hey; I had an idea and went with it without planning ahead or anything so...hell yeah. **

**I hope to get more random inspiration so I can write a lot more fluffy Puzzleshipping fanfiction!~**

**\- Kiwikida -**


	2. Vanilla Scented

The night air was cold. It was around midnight, and seeing as it was a winter night, almost nobody was around. There were a few late-night shoppers and random teens roaming around the illuminated streets, but apart from that - the streets would seem practically empty.

It was around this time that a certain teen started to have a dream.

In this dream, he was frantically running from something. He couldn't tell what, though. It was completely impossible to distinguish, even if someone had amazing eyesight, to them it would look like a blur had just passed by their minds.

All that the teen knew, was that it was a dark, purple mass. Nothing purple had ever scared him in his life before, _ever. _And yet, this one, gigantic mass of a thing, was able to scare him to his very core. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen that shined the bright colour - lord, no. The beast gave off a hungry energy, and at a glance anyone could tell that it was absolutely _starving_; craving to what the boy could only assume to be human flesh, or human souls.

A shiver was sent down the boys spine outside of his dream as some of the cool, night air escaped from the open window and onto his skin. That exact same shiver was sent down his spine in his dream, but for a different reason - the monster was right behind him.

Its jaws were open wide, as if wanting to swallow the boy whole. He slowly turned around, his eyes growing wide in fear as it suddenly swallowed him.

And then he woke up.

The boy immediately sat up, panting and shaking. His hair and clothes drenched with sweat; his palms shaking; his body refusing to answer his command - he was scared.

An adjustment in the covers beside him finally made his body obey him, as he turned his head to look.

A sleepy murmur came from the shift, "Yami...?"

The teen suddenly relaxed. His panting almost ceased intirely, and his constant shaking was stopped. He let himself smile a little before lying back down and letting the person he knew so well turn beside him, so that they were now face to face.

"Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine, Yugi," Was the cool, gentle reply. It was as if the dream never happened.

The other smiled, making the boy smile wider. He was calmer now, knowing that nothing like that was ever going to actually appear in real life and do something to harm him, or his other half for that matter.

"Are you sure?" The other boy was filled with concern, "You screamed a little in your sleep."

"It was just a silly old nightmare," The teen rolled on his side and hugged the one beside him, "I'm okay, really."

His other just smiled, nodding slowly before falling back into the sleep Yami had so rudely kept him from. He sighed, holding the other boy close to him, the vanilla scent never ceasing to dull his senses; relaxing every inch of his body.

He kissed the others forehead, "Goodnight..." He murmured.

Despite the random nightmare, Yami thought it wouldn't be the last time he would be having it. But he knew that even if he did have that dream again, he only needed to remind himself of that vanilla scent to calm him down.


	3. Cuddle Therapy

Yugi wasn't a very good cook. In fact, even he himself relented his own cooking. But tonight, the young teen tried extra hard.

Yami would be home any minute now, and Yugi was planning on surprising him with a cooked meal. Yugi was concerned for Yami; he had been working almost non-stop the past few weeks while Yugi was trying to find a job, and every night he came home tired and yet he still found the strength to cook for them both.

The boy let out a hearty sigh, his eyes carefully scanning the colourful cook-book for the next line. Yugi was greateful that Yami actually _had_ these books - Yami was really enthusiastic about his cooking, which was why it tasted so damn good.

Despite Yugi's efforts, his skills at actually reading the book and _understanding_ the book were both completely different. His eyebrows furrowed as he became frustrated with it. Its instructions were supposed to be simple, not near impossble to get a grip of! Yugi regretted dropping Home Ec now.

He was snapped out of his regret when he heard the front door slam open, and then gently shut closed. That was Yami entering the house - and Yugi was positively terrified that he'd find out of his special gift early. He didn't want Yami to find out just yet that he had decided to cook for him, so Yugi quickly turned the heating down on his 'creation' and peeked out from the kitchen.

Yami was sitting on the couch, looking too stressed to even bother with standing up. Yugi let out a soft whimper for his partner - he really was overworking himself, and that wasn't good on his body.

Hesitantly, Yugi stepped back into the kitchen to check on his food. It was going...well. He could leave it for a couple of minutes, couldn't he? After all, I'm sure Yami wouldn't mind if he burnt something and they had to order food since Yugi was absolutely _not_ going to let him cook tonight - not after seeing how stressed Yami was.

He took off his apron and washed his hands, drying them quickly and making sure that nothing was on him before walking into the living room and plonking down beside the other male.

"Yami, are you alright? You don't look so good..." Yugi asked.

Yami gave a small glance at Yugi before nodding, "I'll be fine."

Yugi frowned, "You look like you need a nap..."

"I do..." Yami murmured.

Yugi let out a small sigh of dissatisfaction before rubbing Yami's back, and then realising that the male was almost half asleep already. Yugi slowly got up and went to the kitchen, turning off everything that was on and discarding the meal he was preparing. He decided that he would attempt cooking another day - ordering food wasn't too bad every so often, right?

The teen then quickly went to the old storage cupboard in the hallway. It was where towels and blankets where kept, and Yugi had decided he would need a blanket. He picked the fluffiest one, closing the cupboard and walking back into the living room. He smiled softly when he found that Yami had fallen asleep on the couch.

Yugi approached him, silently covering the blanket over Yami and then sneakily edging his way beside him. He gave the elder a hug after making sure the fluffy blanket was adjusted, nuzzling himself under Yami's arm.

Learning how to cook can wait - Yami needed a cuddle.


	4. Cunning Plan

No matter how much Yugi whined, begged or pleaded, Yami would not pay attention to him. And it was boring as hell without him.

He lay on his bed, reading a book and becoming increasingly bored. Yami was busy typing away on his computer, and this book was not satisfying Yugi. It was the only one he could find on short notice of not being able to do anything at all with Yami. Not even so much as a glance was put Yugi's way, and that made him upset.

But Yugi had tried for over an hour now, and yet, Yami had still ignored him. He had to only wonder why he was being this way. Yami was usually up for anything any other day of the week that involved Yugi being there, so why would today be any different?

Groaning a little, Yugi lay the book aside and rolled over, face-first into his pillow. He sighed deeply and balanced himself on his arms, looking over at Yami. The clacking of his keyboard could still be heard from hours ago.

"Yami..." Yugi whimpered.

"What?"

"I'm bored...when will you be done...?"

"Soon."

That was the last conversation Yugi had with Yami for about another hour.

Yugi decided it would be best to try and make _some_ use of his time of boredom. He quickly shifted under the covers of the bed, lying his head down on the pillow and curling up into a ball. He needed some sleep anyway, and since it was a shiny Saturday afternoon, he allowed himself to at least try and take a nap. Every other attempt had failed so far.

He found himself lucky this time, and was greeted with a nice sleep. His body stayed curled in the same position as he had a dreamless sleep.

Yugi yawned and opened his eyes. He only wanted around a one hour long nap, but when he looked at the clock, he was surprised to see that it had actually been four hours. His eyes widened but then suddenly softened.

He slowly turned behind him to see a peaceful Yami, holding him tightly in a warm embrace and smiling softly.

Yugi let out a soft giggle and gripped Yami back, falling asleep once again. Little did he know, that Yami was wide awake, and this was his cunning plan all along.


	5. Yandere Yami

The night air was cold - frost pricking the town. All was silent, and not a sound could be heard from even open windows. It was the perfect night to kill.

Yami, a young, star-fish haired teen, had stepped from his house to do just that. He held a small pocket knife, perfectly cleaned and polished, ready for the first drop of blood.

He let a small smirk plant itself on his lips. Oh, how he wanted to laugh evilly and signal to the world that he was about to hunt - but he wouldn't. It would spoil the element of surprise, in which the teen knew like the back of his hand.

Taking a confident step onto black ice, Yami set off for a house he knew too well. His rival, Seto Kaiba, was his mission for tonight.

Yami didn't hold a grudge against Kaiba, in fact, his grudge towards his rival was very minimal. There was only one thing that made Yami have his killing impulse tonight, and it had torn Yami apart...until now.

The ice and frost crunched against Yami's leather boots as his brisk pace crushed all in his way. He silently chuckled, gripping the pocket knife loosely but being all too careful. It would be tragic if he lost his pocket knife - he would be jailed for murder instantly the next week!

His crunch stopped at a large mansion. A large black gate was shut tight, locked with high-security, not letting anybody in. Yami scoffed at the foolish thing - it wouldn't stop him in a million years.

Yami flicked the knife down, cunningly climbing a tree that's branches lead straight into enemy territory. He jumped down softly once beyond the gate. He had been here many times, so he knew what bedroom window to be aiming for.

Ever so quietly, he ran to the building. Yami didn't feel the chilly night air; his blood was boiling and he was excited. He loved this part. It was the next best thing...apart from the finale, of course.

Yami carefully gripped the wall, beginning to climb up the rough edges. His hands scavenged for a small dent before he quickly moved on. Yami wasn't bothered by the fact that Kaiba's room was very nearly on the top floor, he liked it that way.

Once he found the window, he took out a paperclip and started to very slowly find a way to unlock it.

_Click!_

Yami grinned, putting the pin away and opening the window, slowly climbing in. He saw the plain decor and held back a laugh - Kaiba was really out of fashion.

He lightly tip-toed to the CEO's bed. Yami smiled when he saw that his rival was sleeping soundly. Yami intended on keeping him as peaceful as that, _forever._

With a tiny flick of his pocket knife, Yami raised his arm in the air and slammed down harshly.

Kaiba's eyes shot open, and he screamed in pain. Blood splattered everywhere. Yami laughed and stabbed Kaiba over and over, until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He let out a 'tsk' of annoyance, flipping his pocket knife down and leaving Kaiba to writhe on the bed. Yami then ran out of the room, and jumped through the window.

Yami didn't even experience any sort of pain as he grabbed onto a tree branch, swinging like a gymnast and landing safely on the other side of the gate. The ice crunched underneath his feet.

He let out a small sigh of relief, and as if nothing ever happened, he casually walked home. Yami wiped his face with his sleeve, cleaning himself of any blood that spilled on his skin. He didn't want any question asked when he got home.

Yami passed the streetlight on the way, and his insane figure was revealed; a wicked grin, a bloody jacket and a murderous intent - Yami was every description of evil. And yet, the teen wasn't aware he had done anything wrong.

When Yami was home, he quietly slipped in through the door, shutting and locking it behind him. He shrugged off his jacket and with it, and his pocket knife in hand, he went to the kitchen.

He silently cleaned the blood off of the jacket first, before hastily cleaning the pocket knife of any evidence that he was actually there, stabbing Seto Kaiba. Yugi would be pleased, though. He just knew it.

Once done, Yami hung the jacket up on the door and put the pocket knife in the freezer, flipped up. Any missed liquids that he didn't wipe off would freeze and he could take the frozen bits off later, and give the knife a good polish too.

He finished in the kitchen, turning off the light and slowly walking into the bedroom where his Aibou lay in bed. Yami smiled at his sleeping figure. He was so content and happy, so innocent...

He quickly changed into pyjamas, silently shuffling his way into bed with Yugi. Yami tangled his hands into Yugi's similar star-fish hair, gently stroking it to keep him asleep. Yami gave a caring smile as he watched Yugi sleep silently.

"I killed him for you..." Yami whispered, "Don't worry, my Yugi...he won't bother us anymore...I love you~"

**~Author's Note~**

**OKAY! Let me explain!**

**My friend and I were talking about how awesome and cool it would be if Yami was a Yandere. I had a double period of English and the teacher let us do what we wanted...so I started writing! **

**(Yes, I'm weird)**

**I'm sorry that Seto was the target. Seriously, I like him and stuff too! I just thought that he would be the best candidate if Yami was going to murder someone for being too close to Yugi. **

**Thanks for reading anyway! Reviews are appreciated...as well as ideas too... ^_^"**

**\- Kiwikida -**


	6. Present Dilemma

Yugi was really scared. It was Christmas Eve, and yet, he _still_ didn't have a present for Yami. He was about to have a panic attack. Luckily for him, Yami had decided to go out today, so he was left to think of something to get him. And yet, despite being left alone with just his thoughts, Yugi was helpless in coming up with an idea.

At first he thought of just going out and getting a mug or something with a message engraved on it - but then Yugi went against the idea. He wouldn't know exactly what to put on it, which would be a problem.

So Yugi had settled for wandering around different stores up the town, trying to find something to get Yami. Maybe something Duel Monsters related? Or maybe something romantic? Yugi couldn't decide - and this drove him crazy.

_If I were Yami, what would I buy? Something with leather? Duel Monsters cards? Gah!_ Yugi shook his head and sighed deeply. People gave him weird looks, and he moved on to sit on a bench. He groaned and held his head; what on_ Earth_ could he get Yami?

The boy looked up at the sky, heaving a great big sigh and closing his eyes. Yugi hoped that possibly, just maybe, a thought could come to him this way. Just _anything_ at this point would probably be a good gift (at least, Yugi thought so).

And then it came to him.

The one thing he could get Yami.

It was pure, dead, brilliant!*

**~Christmas Day~**

Yugi was more than excited, he was ecstatic, possibly more. He couldn't wait for Yami to open the present he had gotten for him. It was a shine of pure genius, Yugi knew that much, but he just had to wait until Yami opened it. Which didn't seem to be going too well.

Yami was insisting that Yugi open his first. Yugi didn't really want to argue with him, so he did as Yami wanted and opened his gift first.

Yugi stared at it in complete shock. He then burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Yami frowned.

"I-It's just...o-open yours...!" Yugi managed to speak through ballads of laughter.

"Alright..."

Yami got his present from Yugi and opened it, and suddenly understood why Yugi was laughing.

The two boys had gotten _the exact same_ gifts for each other.

**~Author's Note~**

**Short Christmas themed one...not so much fluff but it has a lot more fluff than the Yandere one...so...aye.**

***"Pure, dead, brilliant" is a phrase used in the UK (not too sure if it's used anywhere else). I live in Scotland so that is why I decided to use that phrase, since it means something that was amazing or really great...kudos if you got it and if you didn't get it this is why I put an asterisk over it...just...in case you didn't understand why I was using it. **

**Also the presents can be absolutely anything you desire...I have absolutely no idea what they were but hey it was a good idea...right? RIGHT?**

**Seeya!**

**\- Kiwikida -**


	7. Love Dream Fever

_Veering off on a curve _

_from the future I expected, _

_my pa-pa-paranoia _

_has gone and bloomed on me. _

Hastily, Yugi pushed the buttons on his keyboard, cursing at his laggy computer for only a split second. He couldn't waste any time with this. He needed to know who this person was.

_No, there's nothing suspicious about me_

_I'm just a lonely despot_

_who made the wrong choice._

The words made no sense. He frowned, trying to make sense of the person on the other side of the screen. Surely this was just some sort of hacker? It couldn't be a poltergeist. No, definitely not. It was something more than that. But Yugi couldn't figure out what. After all, words don't randomly appear on your computer screen without good reason.

_Beyond the screen, over the rainbow_

_headlines excite the foolish masses._

Yugi couldn't help but think of the truthfulness of the next line, before shaking his head and trying to do something, _anything _to make the words go away. He was only trying to download one of the latest games to get his mind off of things...off of him...

_I connect the synapses to go see you_

_you don't have enough XP for this video game._

Astonished, Yugi started to back away from his laptop. This...this couldn't be happening. The hacker wasn't Kaiba, was it? But then again, Kaiba wouldn't waste his time. Yugi wanted to freak out, but his computer spewed out more words.

_Click the links to chase the delusion_

_chain reactions excite the foolish masses -_

_it's going viral._

_The name of the disease:_

_2D Dream Fever_

A sudden link appeared on the screen. Yugi didn't want to click it. It almost seemed...as if his computer would get a virus. Maybe the one mentioned in the lines?

No more words appeared. Yugi looked around his barren bedroom, before letting out a small sigh and then hesitantly clicking the link.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

"_Beyond the screen, over the rainbow, I know you'll enjoy it too. The world that stopped on that day - fled into a video game. I clicked the links to go see you, I know they connect to you. It's going viral. And the name of the disease? Love Dream Fever._"

Yugi let out a small smile, laughing and then letting tears fall from his eyes.

Only Yami could pull something like this.

* * *

**Yay for Vocaloid song references! *Claps hands***

**The song was called 2D Dream Fever, and is sung by Miku. I don't own it any way. I thought it'd be cute to do something like this. It...kinda was.**

**\- Kiwikida -**


End file.
